


猫（7）

by yizhifeijuju



Series: 猫 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhifeijuju/pseuds/yizhifeijuju
Summary: 大概就是世界顶级电竞选手Tony有一天捡了只猫回来取名Peter，结果外表高冷富二代Tony在撸猫路上一去不复返，后来偶然发现Peter是那种被人施了魔法的猫，真爱才能让他变成人形，虽然很老套的梗，但是我一定会好好写的！啊猫猫真是小天使我爱猫猫呜呜呜！





	猫（7）

“Friday! 我回来了！”Tony把行李随手丢在门口，坐在门口的小沙发上急吼吼地换鞋。

Friday从厨房里迎出来。

“Peter呢？到底怎么了？发生什么了？”Tony把换下来的皮鞋随手扔的这里一直那里一只的。

“Boss, 您最好还是自己去看吧。”Friday一边收拾着Tony四处乱丢的鞋和他随手丢在地上的行李，一边摆出一副“不可说”的表情。

Tony三步并两步地跑上了三楼，一边大叫着Peter的名字，一边大力推开了房间门。

不过等他推开门，看清床上的身影之后，呆在原地：“Friday? Friday!”

“Yes, boss?”Friday正极其艰难地把行李往楼上搬。

“这这这……我床上的这个是Peter？？？？？”

“Yes, boss.”

“这这这……是我疯了还是你疯了？Peter不是……一只可爱的小猫咪吗？”

Tony忐忑地走向他的大床。

床上躺着的是一个漂亮的男孩，棕色的小卷毛有些乱，柔软的贴在头上，可爱的让人忍不住想到揉一揉，猫耳还留在头上没有退去，从被子的形状上看，尾巴好像也还在。似乎是感到不太舒服，眉头一直紧皱着。得益于此，Tony注意到了男孩有些不正常潮红的脸颊还有皲裂的失去血色的嘴唇。

Tony摸了摸Peter的脸颊：“Friday! Peter在发烧！”

“是的，boss，您回来的时候，我刚好在给Peter换毛巾。”Friday咬牙切齿地把这个光说不做的老男人挤开，温柔地吧把冰毛巾放在Peter的额头上。

Peter被两人的说话声给吵醒了，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，过了一小会儿视线才在床边的男人身上汇聚：“Tony?”

“嘿，Peter，我在这里。”Tony摸摸他的脸。

“唔，Tony，”Peter扯过Tony的手，放在自己的脸上，蹭了蹭，“别生我的气，Tony。”

“嘿，Peter，听着，我很抱歉之前那样对你。你愿意原谅我吗？”Tony捏了捏Peter脸上的肉肉。

“唔，Tony不生气就好。”

小孩儿大约是烧糊涂了，说的话前言不搭后语的，费劲巴拉地从被子里爬起来，扑进Tony怀里，在Tony胸口蹭来蹭去，嘴里还要咕哝着些什么。

从Tony的角度刚好能看到Peter的尾巴。大概因为发烧的原因，尾巴有气无力地摇着。Peter身上套着略微有些大的，属于Tony的衣服，松松垮垮的。Tony将被子扯过来，把男孩儿严严实实地裹住。Tony把失而复得却又不太一样的宝贝抱在怀里。小胡子男人悄悄把下巴搁在Peter头顶，轻轻蹭了蹭。硬硬的胡子似乎碰到了猫耳，小耳朵动了动，扇过Tony的脸颊。

Tony心里软的一塌糊涂，待怀里的少年呼吸逐渐趋向平稳后，把他平放在床上，关了床头灯后，悄悄退出房间。

“Friday, 你最好给我一个解释。”Tony靠在厨房门上，看着厨房里忙着给他做饭的Friday的背影。

“Sorry, boss. 恐怕我不能也无法给你一个合理的解释，毕竟我把Peter从警局领回来的时候比您现在还要懵。”

“等等……从警局领回来？？？”Tony抓住了重点，凑到Friday身边，黏着Friday捣乱。

“Boss, 如果你再这么干扰我，您可能是吃不上这顿饭的了。”Friday摆出一副“不满又无可奈何”的表情。

“OK, OK.”Tony举起双手，再次退到厨房门口，“你能不能给我讲下警局到底是怎么回事？”

“Well, 其实Peter不是自己回来的，有人在一个公园的草丛里发现了浑身赤裸的它，呃，或者说，他，然后报了警。你当初挂在他脖子上的铃铛上写着咱们的地址和联系方式，警察打电话到基地来了，我去警局把他领了回来，就这样。”

“那你怎么就能确定那就是Peter？说不定只是一个长着猫耳朵和猫尾巴的男人，正好看到了Peter觉得他的铃铛很好看就抢过来带到自己脖子上了呢？”

“Peter有一次穿过院子里的栅栏想出去玩儿的时候背上被划了一道很长的口子，”Friday直直地看着Tony，“他也有。”

吃饭的时候，Tony脸色有些凝重，忽然想到Peter还在发烧：“Friday，Peter吃药了吗？”

“没有，他不肯吃。”

Tony沉默了一会儿：“你去冲杯药吧。”


End file.
